


All About The Second Generation

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Second Gen Kids [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Basically just bios and info on my OC babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to just put all of my shipping children up here, so that when I start writing about consistently (I swear I will!), any readers can freely look through their info as they wish.</p>
<p>Information will include: Personalities, Close Friends, Romantic Interests, Siblings, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iva Michaelis

**Iva Michaelis**

Gender: Female

In my fanfics, she'll range from 10 to 18/19. (Perhaps a bit younger/older)

Only daughter and eldest child of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

The best way to describe her is 'Angelic demon'. She inherited more of her dad's human nature than her father's demonic nature. She is kind, compassionate, and trustworthy. Because she is not very in touch with her demonic half, she can sustain herself on human foods rather than human souls.

She has raven black hair that falls into her eyes and barely reaches past her shoulders. By the time she was 15 she reached her full height, and is a bit shorter than her father, standing at a height of five feet and ten inches. Her eyes are the same sapphire blue as her dad's, though they turn a bloody crimson if she is truly angered. Though, that doesn't happen often.

Her clothing consists of dark blues and blacks, with a few white T-shirts or shoes thrown in. She mostly wears dresses and skirts. Her favorite dress is one she got on her seventeenth birthday. It is a sleeveless dress that comes to her knees, and has thick black and navy vertical stripes. There is a large black ribbon tied around the waist of it. She doesn't wear makeup often, though when she does it's usually no more than light blue/purple/brown eyeshadow and dark red lipstick.

She is generally a nice person, and those who happen to discover that she is a demon have a hard time believing it at first, due to her peppy and cheerful disposition. She cares for nearly every living creature she meets, ans and is easily flustered or upset. She never gets tired of hearing her father say how he came to love her dad, and hopes that she can find love in the same way some day. Her brother, Matthew, is blatantly horrified and disgusted with both her and their father. He thinks Iva should be more ruthless and angry, more like a 'proper demon'. Despite this, Iva does love and care for him, and though he doesn't show it often, he cares about her as well.

Her closest friends are Tristan Faustus, and Evan and Aurora Sutcliff. They've known each since they were young, but Iva is undoubtedly closer to Tristan than Evan or Aurora. Their other friends speculate that she and Tristan have romantic feelings for each other, but both know that this is not the case. Iva's feelings lie with Rina Suoh, a shy but friendly blond she met in her first year of high school. Her feelings for Rina began a month after they met, when she guessed it was simple passing crush. Now, her feelings have become stronger, to the point that she is confident saying that it's love. She adores Rina's younger sister, Amaya, often saying how she wishes she had a little sister of her own. (Matthew is usually rather offended by that comment)

**Next chapter: Matthew Michaelis**


	2. Matthew Michaelis

**Matthew Michaelis**

Gender: Male

In my fanfics, he'll range from 6 to 18. (Perhaps a bit younger/older) He is four years younger than Iva.

Only son and youngest child of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

Unlike Iva, Matthew is truly a little devil in every sense of the word. He believes that all demons should be cold, ruthless and unfeeling. He will not hesitate to kill a human, or to feed on their soul. However, despite this, he does care for those he is close to, though he won't ever admit it out loud.

He has raven black hair that falls over his face in a style that is rather similar to what his dad has, albeit in a different color. His eyes are a dark crimson, and when he is angered, or when he feeds on humans, they narrow to slits and burn a brilliant amethyst. Even at eighteen, he barely passed his dad's height, standing at four feet and eleven (and a half!) inches.

His clothing consists of blacks, reds, and dark purple colors. He tends to dress semi-formally almost always, wearing button-down shirts and fancy dress pants even if he's just going to school. His favorite outfit is a red button-down shirt with a black sweater-vest over it and black dress pants. He usually has a dark red, dark purple, or black belt with it, depending on which one he feels like wearing that day.

He is rather rude and sarcastic, not to mention pompous and hot-headed. In fact, he takes after his dad in many ways. He is rather revolted that his father would stoop so low as to fall in love - Which would have been bad enough on its own, even without the fact that he fell for a  _human_. Due to this, he considers his father weak, and a rather sorry excuse for a demon. He also openly displays his disapproval of Iva's happy-go-lucky, generally sweet and caring attitude. He frequently tells her that she should embrace her demonic nature, only to be ignored. In truth, he tells her these things because he worries that she will get hurt one day. Although she is able to live on human food, she still has unholy blood, and one touch of holy water, a cross, or a bible could potentially wound or kill her if she can't fight back.

Although he won't actually admit it, he does have friends. He is close with Evan and Aurora Sutcliff, though not as much as his sister. He also has Tristan Faustus help him train his demonic abilities, since he doesn't want to learn from either of his parents. Around the time he was ten or so, he began to gain affections for Tristan. However he continuously pushes them away, deeming such feelings worthless, distracting, and weak. He also is constantly pestered by Amaya Suoh and Yoko Matsuoka, two girls who are in his class with him. They are also his 'friends', albeit annoying ones.

**Next chapter: Tristan Faustus**


	3. Tristan Faustus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start posting oneshots with the kids now or should I wait until I've posted all their profiles? Or would it be okay if the characters involved in the oneshots already had their profiles posted?
> 
> With that random question out of the way, here's Tristan!

**Tristan Faustus**

Gender: Male

In my fanfics, he'll range from 10 to 22. (Though I can only think of one I've got planned where he'll be 22... I might also write some where he's younger or older than this range)

Only child of Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus.

It's kind of hard to pinpoint Tristan's base personality. On one hand, he wants to embrace his demonic half to the best of his ability, he wants to cause mischief and mayhem for as long as he'll live. (Aka, eternity) But on the other hand, he actually has a good heart, so his 'evil, corrupt deeds' usually amount to nothing more than something trivial, such as writing 299 words on a 300 word essay. He doesn't often feed on human souls, since he can live for a quite a while on normal food (as long as he eats a healthy amount of protein). Still, there are times, few and far between, that he needs to hunt.

He has short, curly, light blond hair, rather similar to his dad's hair, though a bit longer. His eyes are a brilliant amber color, and when he is angered they turn pink. The angrier he gets, the brighter they glow. By the time he turned 17 he was a little shorter than his father, enough that it was noticeable at least, at a height of five feet and four inches.

His clothing style varies a bit, but he is fond of pale colors, and he also enjoys plaid. His favorite outfit is a pale green and brown plaid button-down shirt and khaki pants, along with a dark brown belt. More than anything, his style is simple and casual, unless a special event calls for fancier attire.

He enjoys light teasing, poking fun at his friends and parents. He is okay with his father falling for a human, though he wishes that they weren't so sappy all the time. Whenever he tries to do something bad, something that he could genuinely get in trouble for, he always looks for a loophole that will allow him to commit his deed without punishment. He also considers Iva a sister - Despite their friends thinking they have a romantic relationship.

Along with Iva, he is friends with Evan and Aurora Sutcliff. He often amuses himself by asking Evan about general romance-related subjects, something Evan gets flustered easily with. Aurora also tutors him in math, though they usually spend more time talking than studying. He also helps Matthew train his demonic abilities, though it never fails to amuse him how adamant he is about not learning from Sebastian or Ciel. Around the time he was fifteen, he started to gain romantic feelings for Matthew. However, knowing the younger demon's thoughts on emotion, he tends to hide his feelings and always tries to act like nothing's wrong.

**Next chapter: Evan Sutcliff**


End file.
